


Lord Turtle (Fancomic)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due South/Lady Hawk Au Fancomic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




End file.
